


Survey Says...DAMN!

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel fluff and smut, Fluff, Gushy fun with our beloved Supernatural characters, I will never be able to watch Family Feud the same again, M/M, Some really fun smut, Soooo much fluff, Spoonful of Sabriel, Top Dean, bottom Cass, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It’s been a lifelong love affair between the Novaks and the game show Family Feud. During a game night at Chuck's house, they finally agree to send in an application for the show. After many months of waiting and going to auditions they received the post card in the mail saying they were in. Would they do as good as they hoped or would the returning champions, the Winchesters, kick their ass? Pull up a comfy recliner, grab some popcorn and a cup of Earl Grey…Family Feud the Supernatural version is about to begin.





	1. Game Night and Gray Goose

* * *

 

 

 

**Present Day:**

Most people would see being on a game show as thirty minutes of fun and prizes. The fun and prizes part was true, but only after all the red tape and auditions were done. As Castiel Novak sat in the huge green room with his family and near twenty other sets of five, he felt a bit overwhelmed with the journey that had led him there.

 

**Seven months ago:**

It had all started with family game night. Chuck Novak was big on keeping his family as close as possible, so once a month the entire Novak clan got together for dinner at his house. Then afterwards they'd play games, drink a bit too much alcohol, and make many wonderful memories. It had really helped keep the family connected over the years.

 

For the previous three hours Chuck, his sister Amara, their cousins, Balthazar and Anna, and his two sons, Gabe and Cass had been competing against each other with multiple sets of board and video games. It was almost ten o'clock when they were sitting in the living room in two teams of three. An episode of Family Feud, that no one had seen yet, was paused on the giant flat screen thanks to TiVo.

 

“Okay, Team Trickster, let me have your five answers for the following question…” Chuck said holding a yellow legal pad and pen. “Name something you put in your mouth but you don't swallow.”

 

Gabe was team captain so he had their list in hand as Cass and Anna sat back, “Okay, old man, Team Trickster is going with gum, dentures, toothpicks, naughty body parts, and of course lollipops.”

 

Chuck turned to his sister, “And what is Team Titanic choosing?”

 

Balthazar groaned, “I burn a few DVDs because of that god-awful song and I'll never live it down.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“You did it in front of the Colosseum at Caesars Palace up in Las Vegas during one of Celine's concerts!” Chuck stated verbatim since they had this conversation almost every game night.

 

“In my defense, I was plastered and they had the music so loud I could hear it a block away.”

 

Cass shook his head, “You didn't even pay for the DVDs that you burned. You walked into the nearby store, grabbed all their copies of _Titanic_ from the shelf and walked out with them. I had to drive up and bail your British ass out of jail.”

 

Balthazar moved over and kissed Cass' cheek, “But you know you love me, cuz.”

 

The guy was playfully shoved, “Stop it, brat…and yes, yes of course I do.”

 

Chuck held up his hands, “Let's get back to the game, people. Team Titanic what are your five choices?”

 

Amara looked at the list written on her iPad, “Team Titanic has also chosen gum for first place, then thumbs, mouthwash, a ball gag, and lies.”

 

The thing about game night was that it wasn't just about let's-see-who-wins. Nope. A bit of alcohol was poured into the mix. For the other games, only the loser had to take a shot of Grey Goose, but when they played Family Feud each time one of their answers got an X the whole team had to take a shot. All the shot glasses were lined up on the coffee table between the two teams. Each person had three just in case their team got that unlucky.

 

Chuck picked up the remote and hit play. Lots of laughter permeated through the room as the second X turned out to be for dentures. Team Trickster chugged a shot for that one. The total round of drinks for the question section ended up at three for the Tricksters and only one for the Titanics.

 

Now for Fast Money, the rules were different. The TV was paused as soon as each question was read. But at the end when all the final answers were scored, and all the number ones were given…the team with the most incorrect had to drink their shots and the winning team's. Suffice it to say no one was driving home that night. Something Chuck was fine with not only because he had a big, big house with lots and lots of rooms, but because he simply loved his family.

 

“Wee could toetally kick asss on that showa if we plawyed for reeal.” Cass' words slurred a bit as he tried to stand up after the episode was finished. Usually, game night was the only night he let himself drink so it hit him harder than it did Gabe, Zar, and hell…everyone else in his family who drank more regularly.

 

Gabe looked up at Cass, “You know…we should do it. We could have a contest to pick our top five and then sign up for the show. It moved back here to California so it wouldn't be like having to fly far and lose time off of work.”

 

All of a sudden, there was a buzz in the air.

 

Amara smiled, “Hell…I'm in.”

 

Balthazar stood up and shook his head, “Sorry, my dears, but I have no desire to be on TV. I like my privacy too much…but I'll gladly sit in the audience to cheer for you.”

 

Anna nodded, “Yeah me too. I don't mind sitting in the audience but I'm way too shy to be in front of cameras. I'd die.”

 

“Well, maybe we don't have to have a contest after all.” Gabe said seeing how without the second cousins there were only four people remaining. “We just need to get Luci or Mikey to join us, but I'm sure one of them will do it. Cass when you sober up I think you should do the application. You're more gifted with words and computers.”

 

Cass hummed as he made his way over to Gabe and slipped an arm around his brother's shoulder, “I better be…that's my job.”

 

It was only going on ten-thirty by this point, but everyone was tired from a full day of work and play. They had been at game night since after supper at six o'clock and it had been four amazing and fun hours, but still, they were fine with turning off the TV and heading off to their appointed rooms for the night.

 

“Who's turn is it to make breakfast in the morning?” Amara asked as they headed up the staircase to the second floor.

 

Chuck took out his iPhone and pulled up the calendar app, “Gabe had the duty last month so next in line is Cass.”

 

Cass groaned since it meant having to wake up way earlier than he had planned.

 

“And, Son, don't forget Luci is coming over for breakfast too. Your brother would have been here tonight but had some meeting he couldn't get away from.”

 

That made Cass happy. He didn't get to see Lucifer much now that the man got a promotion at work. “What about Micheal?”

 

Amara shook her head, “Your cousin hasn't been feeling well. He called off.”

 

“I'll try calling him tomorrow to check up on him. As for breakfast, I'm letting everyone know I'm not taking individual requests. You're getting scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and coffee.”

 

Anna wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist, “Not even dippy eggs for your favorite family member?”

 

Staring into her puppy-dog eyes was always Cass' undoing, “Fine, missy, just for you, though.”

 

Balthazar moved to his other side and put an arm around Cass over Anna's. “And here I thought I was your favorite.”

 

Gabe came up from behind them and pried off both their arms, “Cassie, belongs to me…back off.”

 

Chuck and Amara just watched it all with smiles.

 

Cass' head was already spinning from the vodka, so all the jostling was not helping things. “I'm going to barf on all three of you if you don't let me alone.”

 

Instantly they all got far away. Cass was known for exorcism-style puking. He grinned at how fast they had moved. “Night guys. Love you all very much.”

 

A few minutes later, Gabe's voice was heard echoing through all the rooms, “Goodnight Jim-Bob.” That was Cass' Walton-ized nickname.

 

“Night, Gabe.”

 

“Goodnight Georgie.”

 

“Shut up and go to bed, you insane bugger”

 

“Goodnight, Marybeth.”

 

“Hey, cuz, I thought I was Daisy Duke?”

 

“Goodnight, Pa.”

 

“Are you going to do this every time you sleep over, Son?”

 

“Goodnight, Auntie-Em.”

 

“Night, Toto.”

 

“Arf-arf!”

 

 


	2. Breakfast With Beelzebub

* * *

 

 

As the alarm went off on his cell phone, consciousness slammed its evil anvil against Cass' skull and blinded him with a horrifying sunny sky. It was only six-thirty and it wasn't fair that it was this bright already. The dismiss button was hit then and Cass groaned as he sat up. 

 

He reached into the nightstand, pulled out his hangover sunglasses, and shoved them onto his face. Two feet stuttered out of bed then and pressed into the plush carpet. Standing up wasn't as easy, but Cass somehow managed it. Thank the universe game night was only once a month.

 

The naked man trudged into the bathroom and took a quick shower. With everyone having to get to work by nine he had to have food on the table as fast as possible. Sneakered feet moved from one carpet to the next and then onto hardwood as a fully dressed Cass made his way down to the kitchen.

 

Having a semi-famous father had its perks and one of Cass' favorite was the huge, state-of-the-art kitchen. Chuck Novak was a pretty well-known writer and ex-minister. His dad's books were always on the _New York Times_ top ten…and for good cause. The books were so well written that reading them was just like watching a TV show.

 

Another perk of a famous father had been gaining a foot into the cut-throat world of publishing. Lucifer had gotten their dad's business mind, Gabe had taken Chuck's charm and ease with people, leaving the man's writing ability to Cass.

 

Maybe his books weren't going to win any medals but he had his own cult following. It gave Cass enough income to travel and do pretty much whatever he wanted. Which usually just meant sitting in his overstuffed recliner and tapping away a new storyline into his laptop. He simply loved writing…more than damn near everything else.

 

Right now, though, Cass was opening up the fridge at his dad's house…getting out the butter, eggs, and bacon. The Keurig was flipped on next and soon the smell of coffee was filling the room with its mouthwatering aroma. Something that helped Cass wake up even more so he didn't burn himself while cooking.

 

He was stirring up the eggs when the back door opened and his oldest brother, Lucifer, walked in. “Hey, baby brother, I see I'm just in time.”

 

“Hey, Luci. You missed a killer game night last night.”

 

The guy smirked and pulled off the hangover sunglasses causing Cass to groan. “Yeah, I bet.”

 

Cass snatched them back, and his poor head thanked him for it.

 

Lucifer took a seat at the table. The guy's suit jacket carefully placed around the back of the chair. “So who all showed up?”

 

“Well, Mike was sick so it was just me, Dad, Aunt Amara, Zar, Anna, and Gabe of course.”

 

“Damn. Everyone but little ole me and our cousin Michael. Is everyone still here?”

 

Cass scoffed as he walked to the trash can and pulled out the two empty bottles of vodka.

 

“Hell! I guess it was epic!”

 

“Yeah…they slept over.”

 

“Hey, Luci, you're home.” Gabe's sleepy voice said as their other brother made his way into the kitchen.

 

Lucifer glanced at the nearly naked man in the _Rocky & Bullwinkle_ boxers. “Your moose is showing, runt.”

 

Instead of looking down in embarrassment as most human beings would do, Gabe just did some pelvic thrusts at the dressed man. “You're just jealous.”

 

“Sure thing, Mini-me. I'll take being six feet tall over having a kickstand any day.”

 

Cass just groaned as Luci picked the one thing Gabe was the most grutzy about. He focused on preparing the food and not the verbal sparring match between his two brothers.

 

“Whatever, Dr. Evil. I'd rather be five-foot-eight instead of having the moniker of Beelzebub.”

 

Annnnnddddd there was the one thing that got Luci's goat…such a great start to the day.

 

Luckily, comic relief arrived in the form of their cousin, Balthazar. “I heard references to Mini-me and Beelzebub…either my cousins are at it again, or we're having another British invasion. If we plan on singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ I get to be Freddie. You guys sing for shit.”

 

Lucifer glared at Gabe and vice versa.

 

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “For fuck's sake just get over it already. Gabe, you are short…I mean unless Willy Wonka pulls you like taffy this is how you're going to be for the rest of your life. And Luci, don't fight the messenger about your name…that came from dear old daddy.”

 

Cass knew when to stay out of things so he just focused on turning the bacon, and flipping pancakes and left the rest to Zar.

 

Anna and Amara came into the kitchen next. The presence of the two females helping to lower the highly charged testosterone of the room. Both women going over to hug Lucifer.

 

“Dang, Anna, you better stop being so pretty or some slob is going to tempt you into the back seat of his car and have his wicked way with you.” Lucifer said making her blush.

 

“Who's to say it didn't already happen?” She teased back.

 

Luci growled, “Tell me who and I'll tear jerk a new one.”

 

“It was Bo Duke. We were making out in the back of the General Lee, and it got all steamy.”

 

“Ewwwwwww!” Gabe said looking at his cousin in shock. “You can't be Daisy Duke and say you fucked your cousin in the man's car!”

 

Anna realized her mistake and laughed, “Hmmm, well for John Schneider I might consider incest.”

 

“That's it, missy, you are officially back to Marybeth!”

 

She pouted, “Dammit.”

 

Cass was glad for the large table since he was able to lay out all the food plates in the middle and still have room for his family around it. He handed Anna the plate with the dippy eggs and said, “Eat up, people. Who wants coffee?”

 

Everyone but Zar raised a hand. “You better have my Earl Grey, mister.”

 

Blue eyes were rolled…which did not help his headache…as Cass handed the Brit the mug of hot water and two tea bags.

 

“Sugar?”

 

“Yes, darling?” Gabe replied with a smirk.

 

Luckily their dad walked into the kitchen then. The guy looked all comfy in his pjs and grey robe. “Morning family. Everything looks good, Castiel.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

Once all the coffee mugs were handed out and everyone was happy, Cass took his seat.

 

“Don't forget to check on the application today, Cass.” Gabe reminded him while munching on a slice of crispy bacon.

 

“Application for what?” Lucifer asked.

 

“We're going to be on the Family Feud.” Amara said with excitement. “Well try out for it anyways.”

 

“Geesh! How drunk were you guys last night? There's no way you get on.”

 

Everyone glared at Mr. Negativity.

 

Luci just glared right back, “The odds are not in your favor. And even if you did get on…just because you kick ass on game night doesn't mean the same will happen on the show.”

 

“Get behind me, Satan.” Gabe said with a wicked twinkle in those honey-brown eyes.

 

Luci growled.

 

Chuck let out a sigh, “Gabriel will you stop using your brother's name like that. You know why I chose it, and it wasn't because of any evil lurking in his soul. Lucifer was said to be the most beautiful angel in heaven, just as your brother had been the most beautiful baby when he was born.”

 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Gabe, “Yeah, God has spoken.”

 

“I'm not god, Son, I only created three lives.”

 

Cass just sat there and enjoyed the fruits of his cooking labor while enjoying the banter. As much as he liked his own apartment, it sure was quiet and lonely compared to all this. “Gabe, getting back to your previous mention of the application…I plan on heading home, planting my butt in my recliner, and checking it out before lunch. I want to have it all taken care of so I can get some writing done this afternoon.”

 

Chuck's head shook, “I don't know how you can work in a recliner. That would drive me insane. When I write, I need the structured stiffness of a chair and a desk to get anything done.”

 

Luci grinned evilly, “Well, Dad, you write action-adventure stories dripped in sci-fi whereas our angel of Thursday mostly writes smut.”

 

Cass blushed. “It isn't smut. It's gay erotic romances. Something we need more of in this world.”

 

Being the only full-on gay member of the Novak family Cass was used to the teasing. Granted Zar and Gabe were both Bi…and even his dad and said there had been experimentation back in seminary.

 

“Cass there is more dick going into holes in your stories than there had been back in the seventies at Studio 54.” Luci stated and then smirked with pride at coming up with such a perfectly good analogy.

 

Everyone chuckled since there truly was a buttload of contact between Cass' main characters. “At least no one gets STDs from my words…can't say the same for that disease-ridden place.”

 

Anna made a face, “Okay how about we stop talking about private parts and diseases while we're eating.”

 

Gabe turned to Lucifer, “So we need a fifth family member to join our team…you up for it?”

 

Lucifer just grinned, “Why would I want to go on TV and embarrass myself?”

 

“Fine.” A smug look stretched across Gabriel's face, “I'll just go call, Michael. He's way smarter than you are anyways.”

 

Cass and everyone else groaned. Besides the crazy bickering of Gabe and Luci…the rivalry between Lucifer and their cousin, Michael, was legendary. His older brother always having this need to beat the man at everything…usually failing but still.

 

“Well if you want to lose, then get Mikey.” Lucifer punctuated this with pokes to Gabe's chest. “But if you want any chances of winning I'm your only shot, runt.”

 

“Fine. You're in then, oh king of hell.”

 

“GABE!”

 

“Sorry, Dad.”

 

“No, he's not.”

 

“LUCI!”

 

“Sorry, Dad.”

 


	3. First Work and then Pizza

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later the table was full of empty dishes, plates, and cups…but all seven bellies were full and happy. Gabe went off to get ready for work while everyone else, who was already fully dressed, hugged Chuck goodbye and went off to their jobs. Which for Cass meant heading home to his recliner.

 

For the most part, Cass' Van Nuys apartment wasn't anything special. Everything was basic necessity and un-eventful except the huge seventy-five inch Samsung Q8 Smart TV, his top-of-the-line MacBook Pro, and his beloved recliner. Those three things were the fundamental elements of his very existence.

 

Even his bed was little more than just a cot since like any writer or creative person would understand, sleep just meant wasting valuable time. This was why Cass really didn't sleep much through the night like a normal human being…well except the one night each month when he was drunk from game night.

 

Instead, he allowed his body to nap off-and-on throughout the day. It worked well for him and was one of the key components of how fast he finished so many manuscripts way before the publisher's deadline.

 

Well, that and his insatiable imagination. Within a second of seeing a person, Cass would have a storyline churning away in his brain. And if the idea stuck, he wrote it…the rest he just let slide away. If not for his brothers and family, Cass probably wouldn't even think about leaving his place at all. Just wouldn't.

 

Shutting the door behind him, he let the keys drop onto one of many bookshelves that hugged each and every wall he owned. Half the shelves were crowded with books on all topics and genres while the other half were empty just waiting to be filled. The bookcases in the living room were the ones that housed all his masterpieces…published and not. Seeing them as he looked up from writing provided him with constant encouragement if he hit a dry spell. 

 

This was the very thing he saw that day as he sat his butt onto his extra-wide recliner. The chair's unique corduroy material comfortable without being like leather that would stick to his bare legs. And the extra-wide seat allowing him to have a stack of notes by his side without having to worry about them falling off the arm. He had tried trays but they just annoyed him…just give him a cooling pad and his laptop right on his thighs any day.

 

Cass grabbed the TV remote and tapped away until the YouTube app opened on the screen. His different writing playlists appeared on the left-hand side. He picked the one labeled Throb since he needed to think more for the application. That particular playlist being mostly an instrumental collection of songs such as Linkin Park's _One More Light_ and Tibetan singing bowl with OM chanting. The range of genres helped his brain stay focused as he worked.

 

With the twenty songs playing on random and all repeat, Cass picked up his laptop and headed to the Family Feud website. After his birthday was inputted and the orange apply button hit, the application form appeared. Cass took his time to fill it out and reread it once he was done. When Cass was satisfied with it he took a screenshot and clicked on the apply button.

 

 

He went to Facebook then so he could let Gabe know it was done. Messenger allowed the user to create a nickname for each contact so instead of searching the list for Gabriel Cass looked in the Ss for SugarFiend.

 

 

Cassanova: Hey Gabe, I did it…application is sent.

 

SugarFiend: Cool Cass

 

Cassanova: Read it and tell me what you think…

 

Cassanova: Hello, my name is Castiel…Cass for short. My family is ardent fans of Family Feud. I've been playing along since I could speak, and my father has been a fan since the very beginning of time. We'd love a chance to show what we're made of. Our team would consist of myself…I'm an avid writer and spend most of my days writing gay romances…and I even make a decent living from it. My father, Chuck, is also a pretty famous writer. If you google him, you'll see what I mean…a fun fact: he used to be a minister. Then we have my crazy Aunt Amara. My dad calls her the dark sheep of the family. She was always the rebellious one…constantly questioning things. And lastly my two brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer. No, I didn't misspell anything. Being a minister, my dad chose angel names for all his boys. My brother, Gabriel, is a director on several TV shows, and Luci, as we like calling him, is the International Marketing Director at Sandover Incorporated. He's always roaming to and fro across the globe for his job. If chosen, the Novaks will bring all our passion and excitement for the show with us. Trust me, we're quite a wild bunch. I've attached a family video showing off our love for all things crazy. Thanks, Castiel A. Novak.

 

SugarFiend: Hey much better than I could have done.

 

Cassanova: Thanks. So are you coming over tonight for supper?

 

SugarFiend: Not sure.

 

SugarFiend: Might have a hot date.

 

SugarFiend: If Kali gets her report done in time, we might go see a movie tonight.

 

SugarFiend: Maybe get some under the jacket time.

 

Cassanova: Ewwwww

 

SugarFiend: heh heh

 

Cassanova: Brat.

 

SugarFiend: :P

 

Cassanova: Well if she doesn't get off…no pun intended…I'm just ordering some pizza.

 

Cassanova: Hop on over anytime after six.

 

SugarFiend: I'll let you know as soon as she lets me know.

 

SugarFiend: Turning off my phone now for a bit…

 

SugarFiend: have four shots to get through today

 

Cassanova: Okay, Gabe. Love you

 

SugarFiend: Ditto, Cass

 

SugarFiend: Bye

 

 

Cass quickly clicked on GrubHub then and pre-ordered two cheese pizzas for six o'clock. The food delivery website was a writer's best friend. So many times Cass would be in the middle of a typing volcano and suddenly it would be midnight. Without the ability to pre-order meals before he got started, Cass would die of starvation sitting in his recliner.

 

He moved to his writing program of choice, Open Office, and pulled up his latest work-in-progress. He reread the last two pages to get back into it but for some reason he felt very unfocused. Then it hit him, “Idiot! See this is why I don't normally drink. It messes my head up enough to ruin valuable writing time.”

 

Cass laid back in the recliner with the laptop balanced on his thighs. The instrumental version of the White Stripes' _Seven Nation_ played on the TV. The thumping beat mocking him to write something, but instead, his brain just started thinking about the possibility of getting on Family Feud. Cass wondered who they'd get to play against?

 

And BOOM!

 

Just like that, he saw a storyline for a romance. Two guys meet while contestants on a game show. It was brilliant.

 

So from ten o'clock till the doorbell rang at six with the pizzas, Cass' fingers never stopped flying over the laptop's keyboard. And if the doorbell hadn't rung twice, he'd still be writing.

 

“I'll be right there.” Cass put the footrest down and stood up. It felt weird to be walking after so much time sitting. He was sure his eyes were all hazy as he opened the front door.

 

After having written four sex scenes, the hunky college kid looked right out of a porno. As Cass handed over a generous tip, his brain was thinking of another tip he could give the pizza man. “Thanks.”

 

The blond did a slow appraisal up and down Cass' body. “My pleasure, sir. Where should I put these?”

 

Two pizza boxes were thrust forward. The invitation quite clear. Take the boxes and the dude leaves. Let the pizza man in, and pizza wouldn't be the only thing Cass was eating that night.

 

“Come in…you can set them down on the coffee table.”

 

Thankfully Gabe had texted earlier about not showing up…so Cass was free to keep the pizza man as long as he wanted. While he followed the guy into the living room, Cass' blue eyes moved down the guy's back…resting on the nice denim-covered ass. He shut the door and smiled…time for some hands-on research.

 

 


	4. Between Bananas and Potatos

* * *

 

 

**Six months later**

Cass stood in front of Gabe's apartment pounding on the door. A white postcard with the logo for Family Feud on the back in his non-knocking hand.

 

 

“Gabriel, open this damn door!”

 

A very disheveled man finally opened the door…a very naked, disheveled man.

 

“Dude, usually if someone doesn't answer the door it means they don't want company.” Gabe said as a redhead slid her arms around his brother's chest.

 

The also naked woman looked Cass up and down, “Mhmm…who are you, handsome?”

 

As sexy as the Scottish accent was, the female form attached to it did nothing for Cass, “I'm this guy's brother who's been trying to get him to answer the door for the last five minutes.”

 

Gabe leaned back against the almost purring woman, “As I was balls deep in this hot thing five minutes ago, I'm sure you can understand why I didn't open the door.”

 

Cass just stood there as the two almost started another round while he watched. “Umm, Red, could I have my brother for three minutes?”

 

While kissing down the woman's neck Gabe glanced over at him, “You promise to leave if I give you those three minutes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Rowena, baby, why don't you pick out a few food items we can play with next while I deal with my brother.”

 

“Ohhh…yes.”

 

The two Novak brothers watched as the naked female walked out of frame.

 

Gabe glared at Cass, “Fast, dude! This one is going to drain my balls.”

 

A grimace spread across Cass' face, “I do not need to know this stuff.”

 

“What did you want?”

 

In answer to that question, Cass held up the postcard.

 

“NO FUCKN' WAY!”

 

Cass grinned big, “YES FUCKN' WAY!”

 

“We got in?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Suddenly a very naked man was bear-hugging Cass and dancing around.

 

“Umm, Gabe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your junk is all up on me.”

 

Gabe rubbed his cock on Cass one last time on purpose, “Most guys and women beg for that.”

 

Cass looked at his pants and saw a small patch of wet denim. “Oh hell! You dripped on my clothes! I have my brother's precum on my jeans!”

 

A finger poked Cass on the chest, “But we got on the Feud, brother.”

 

“Yeah, we did.”

 

“Let me see this.” Gabriel grabbed the card and turned it around. “Shit it says we have to arrive at NBC Universal Studios the last week of July. That only like a month away.”

 

Cass took the postcard back, “I called Luci so he could get that week off. And then I called Dad and Aunt Amara. Dad wants to have a meeting this coming Saturday to discuss it.”

 

“Ohhhhh, Gabriel!”

 

The two Novak brothers looked into the apartment and saw the naked redhead holding a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whip cream, and a very large banana. “I picked out my choices.”

 

Gabe placed a hand on Cass' chest, shoved him out of the doorway, and slammed the door. The sound of the deadbolt turning was followed by racing feet and a woman's squeal.

 

Cass wanted to move…he really did, but he was oddly frozen in the spot. He cringed as he heard his brother say, “Baby, do you want it peeled or au naturel?”

 

“I think it will have more stamina if we keep it as is.”

 

“Which hole do you want it to fill?”

 

“Oh, it's not for me, baby.”

 

Annnnddddd that got Cass' feet moving.

 

As he walked out to his car, Cass' phone started to ring. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Cass, it's Curtis.”

 

Why the heck was his publisher calling now? Nothing was due. “What's up? You did get my manuscript last week right?”

 

“That's why I called.”

 

Cass' chest tightened. Fuck, they didn't like it. “Any issues with it?”

 

“What? Oh no! Not at all. The boss lady loved it so much she wants to get it to press right away. It's out to the editors for a final read through.”

 

“Really? Awesome.”

 

“You'll probably receive a call by the end of next week to come in and sign off on it. The e-book version will be available the day after.”

 

First the postcard from Family Feud and now this…best day ever. “So cool. Thanks, Curtis.”

 

“Thank you, Cass. This one is going to make us all a lot of money.”

 

As Cass hit the end button he wasn't thinking about the money. What thrilled him more was getting to walk into Barnes & Nobles and see his work on the shelves. Or going to Amazon.com and reading the reviews.

 

Who knew all those months ago, that a story about two men falling in love on a game show would have worked out this well.

 

 

**Annndddd Back to the Present Day**

“Can I have the Novak family please.” The stagehand with the clipboard said as the guy's head poked into the green room.

 

Five very excited and nervous people stood and walked over. The guy's name-tag read, Adam. “You'll be the next team up, so get into your show clothes. We should be done taping the current episode in less than twenty minutes.”

 

Cass grabbed the garment bag that held all their outfits, and Gabe carried the backpack with their hair brushes and other necessary toiletries to the changing room. All throughout the building, flat screens showed the live broadcast of the episode being filmed. The changing rooms also had a TV mounted on the wall over the small sofa.

 

The Winchesters and the Walkers were neck and neck after two questions. The Winchesters having already won the previous three episodes. While Cass got dressed he watched Steve walk over to Gordon Walker. “Hey man, you got to be careful. Your family has two strikes. Name a word or phrase that starts with the word Pot.”

 

The grey-suited man looked up at the answers already on the board, “Umm…I…Pot…ato.”

 

The audience cheered as Steve just stared at the man.

 

He turned to the still applauding people, “Why y'all clapping?”

 

This got a round of laughter from the crowd.

 

Steve cracked up then as well, “Pot-ato? Man, nobody ever says pot-ato.”

 

Gordon smiled, “Doesn't potato start with pot?”

 

Steve tapped the card to his forehead and sighed, “Yes, it starts with pot but we all know no one says POT-ato…they say po-tato.”

 

Everyone laughed as Steve started to walk over to the Winchesters, “I'm just going to…get a head start on things.”

 

Gordon just shook his head, “Fine…okay, I see how it is.”

 

Steve didn't even look at the board, “POT-ato!”

 

A ding sounded and everyone was stunned. Potato was revealed as the number four answer. As the Walkers celebrated, Steve just moved as close to the board as he could and stared up at it.

 

The stagehand knocked on the door, “Is everyone ready to go? We have last looks in two minutes.”

 

Cass looked around at his family and had to admit they looked hot. It had been his idea to have everyone wear blue…and hell! It had turned out even better than he had planned. “We're all ready if you want to come in, Adam.”

 

The college-aged kid opened the door, and Cass could tell the guy was impressed. Especially by his Aunt Amara. Her auburn hair and tan did look exceptionally beautiful against the navy blue.

 

“Oh yeah, you guys will pass. You're going to stay in here till we call for you. Should be about ten-fifteen minutes. Winchesters seem to be holding the lead.”

 

Adam left then and they carefully sat down and watched the rest of the live feed while they waited.

 


	5. Lights, Camera...Oh, my!

* * *

 

 

The Winchesters did win by a considerable amount and even won the twenty-thousand dollars in Fast Money. That brought their four-episode total to sixty thousand, nine hundred and twenty-five dollars. Pretty impressive actually.

 

Cass was most impressed with the Winchesters' captain, Dean. If anyone embodied the main character in his game show romance…that freckled, green-eyed man did. He was definitely going to record the Winchester episodes on his TiVo when they aired. Not only for his spank bank but to keep Dean's image fresh to use as a character in one of his books.

 

Cass' pants were getting tighter, so he made himself look away from the TV. Thankfully this was when Adam came back to escort them to the stage. The nervous tension and excitement were enough to get his body back under control.

 

It was so wild to walk onto the Family Feud stage and see the name Novak on the one wall. Fuck! They had actually made it. Now all they had to do was beat the unbeaten Winchesters.

 

There was a great deal of action happening as they waited for the filming to start. The old audience was changed over with fresh faces, and the camera crews were moving back into first position. A few minutes later Steve Harvey came on stage to say hello to the new audience and talk to both teams. It was astonishing how many suits the show must have in wardrobe since the host changed for each episode.

 

When the guy moved over to their side, Cass was impressed with Steve's kindness. Even when Gabe had been bouncing off the walls with excitement the guy had just stayed calm and polite. The host had leaned over then and whispered something into Chuck's ear which had made Cass' dad chuckle.

 

Five minutes later Steve was off stage and everyone was quiet as the audience listened to their instructions.

 

“Okay everyone what are we going to do when the red light comes on over the cameras?” Rubin, the show's between-episodes-entertainment, boisterously asked the crowd.

 

The ninety-eight strangers plus Zar and Anna started cheering and clapping enthusiastically.

 

“And what are we going to do when a contestant gets an answer correct?”

 

Even more thunderous cheers and laughter filled the room.

 

“And finally when someone gets the answer wrong and an X appears?”

 

A hundred gasps and softer clapping sounded.

 

“Okay are y'all ready to have the best time of your life?” Rubin asked.

 

“Yeeesssss!” They all screamed and cheered and clapped.

 

“All right, here we go!”

 

The lights were dimmed and Rubin moved offstage. A red light appeared over the center camera as the show's theme song started and Joey Fatone's voice came over the speakers, “This is Joey Fatone…it's time to play FAMILY FEUD!”

 

From the right of the stage next to the Winchesters, walked out a very happy Steve Harvey.

 

Joey's voice spoke once more, “Give it up for STTTEEEVVVEEEE HARVEY!”

 

When the host reached the x on center stage, the song ended and Steve greeted the audience. The excitement in the room was like touching a live wire.

 

Cass didn't have to pretend to cheer and go wild…he felt it and then some. It was so surreal to be on the other side of the TV screen. His heart just thumped away like crazy. Since he was team captain for the Novaks it meant he had the first position. It also meant he'd be up against Dean Winchester. His cock twitched at that.

 

Steve's hands were clapping as the host grinned ever bigger, “Hey welcome to Family Feud everybody. I'm your man, Steve Harvey, and like always we got another good one for you today. Returning for the fifth day, with the total of sixty-thousand, nine hundred and twenty-five dollars from Lawrence, Kansas…it's the Winchester family.”

 

The crowd went wild as the red light moved to the right camera which panned over for a shot of the Winchesters cheering like fiends.

 

The center camera had the red light again as Steve said, “And from Los Angeles, California, home of our new studio…it's the Novak family.”

 

Louder cheers, thanks to Zar and Anna, came from the audience as the red light lit up over the left camera. After all the years of watching the show plus hearing their name spoken by Steve had the Novak team utterly lost their minds with joy. Even Steve chuckled at the overabundance of their cheering.

 

The center camera zoomed in on Steve then, “I wanna give away some money…let's get it on. Give me, Cass…give me, Dean. Let's go!”

 

The music swelled as the two captains moved to the buzzer podium and shook hands. Cass' body shivered at the contact and he tried to play it off but felt a bit awkward in doing so. Even when Cass lowered his palm to the podium it felt like it was burning. Only saving grace was the same confused expression on Dean's face.

 

Steve picked up the yellow card with the first question typed on it, “Guys here we go. We got the top seven answers on the board. Name something a doctor might pull out of a person?”

 

Cass was the first to buzz in.

 

“Cass?”

 

Oh, fuck! Steve Harvey was talking to him. Cass' brain abandoned him for a second, and he tried to think. “Gerbil!”

 

Instantly, he groaned at what had escaped his mouth as the audience went into a frenzy of laughter and Steve stared at him. What was worst was Dean laughing so hard that Cass could see all the way to the back of the guy's throat. And hell if that didn't make him imagine very inappropriate things.

 

Cass tried to fix things as he glanced over at the still staring host, “I didn't mean that…I didn't say that.”

 

Dean burst into another bout of laughter.

 

Cass looked back and forth between the two men, “I…I just heard about something like that once…” Which was a true statement since in his fourth book he actually had one of the guys go a bit over the top with playtime.

 

Steve just shook his head, “Oh trust me you said it. You said it just right out like that.”

 

Dean was choking on laughter, “Oh this is awesome.”

 

Steve just glared at Cass, “First thing you come up with…”

 

A snort almost escaped Dean's mouth.

 

“BAM! Gerbil…just like that.” Steve kept shaking his head, “First question and your answer…BAM! Gerbil!

 

Cass’ head arched back as he started laughing too…half from knowing how ridiculous his answer had been and half from embarrassment with how big Steve was making it.

 

Didn't help matters that Dean was staring at him and cracking up too…the dude's green eyes almost sparkling from mirth.

 

Steve tapped the desk and said gerbil over and over with each contact before picking up the card, “Name something a doctor might pull out of a person. BAM!” The guy put down the card again and pointed back to the board, “GERBIL!”

 

The place erupted in shock and awe as ANIMAL was revealed to be in the number six spot. Two points were added to the tally screen above the board. Everyone was just cracking up as Steve stared dumbfounded at the board.

 

As Dean verbally congratulated Cass on the answer the guy's hand started to lift upward for a high-five. Cass' hand met the lifted one and sparks flew.

 

Shit!

 

Steve asked Dean for a guess since there were five answers higher than Cass'.

 

Dean took a second and said, “Light bulb, Steve.”

 

“A what now?” Steve asked staring at the guy. “Did you say light bulb?”

 

Dean grinned and that's when Cass noticed the dimples. Hell! The guy was a walking porno.

 

“Haven't you ever watched _Scrubs_ , Steve? You know the episode where the guy comes in with a light bulb stuck up his…”

 

Cass laughed, “Oh man, yeah, I saw that one.”

 

Steve looked from one to the other with a horrified expression, “Hell no! I hate when the damn doctor sticks a finger up me…I damn sure ain't watching a show where that happens.”

 

The guy turned to the board, “LIGHT BULB!”

 

Again Steve was shocked as HOUSEHOLD ITEMS was revealed in the number seven spot. One more point was added to the tally making it three now.

 

But since Cass got the higher-spot he was the one that got to chose whether his family played or passed. “We're going to play, Steve.”

 

Steve followed Cass over to the Novak side while Dean walked back to his family and they huddled together to think of answers.

 

“Well, Cass, how about you introduce your family.”

 

Cass turned and smiled at his dad, “This handsome man is my father, Chuck. He is an ex-minister turned writer. The lovely lady next to him is my Aunt Amara. She is a physics professor at MIT and has a love for all thing relating to dark matter. Next to her is my handsome brother, Gabriel. He's a TV director. And last but not least at the end we have the wickedly intelligent International Marketing director of Sandover Inc, my oldest brother, Lucifer.”

 

“Lucifer?” Steve's walked over to Chuck, “How in the hell does a pastor name their boy, Lucifer?”

 

Chuck blushed, “I get this a lot, Steve. When he was born, he was so beautiful. And in you know in the Christian lexicon, Lucifer is said to be the most beautiful angel of them all. So…it just stuck.”

 

The audience gushed and a collective _awwww_ was heard.

 

Steve grinned, “Bet your congregation loved that.”

 

Lucifer was the one to answer this time, “Yeah, tell me about it. Talk about being judged before getting to know me.” Even with saying that an evil smirk spread across the guy's face as Luci leaned into the mic, “But it is a bit fitting.”

 

Everyone laughed. Steve just cracked up as he walked over to Lucifer and shook the man's hand. “Good one.”

 

Steve then moved back to Chuck and got back to work, “Okay, sir, Name something a doctor might pull out of a person?”

 

“Well speaking of kids…I'd say a baby.”

 

The crowds cheered as Cass and Gabe high-fived their Dad for that awesome answer.

 

Steve nodded in approval, “Now we're talking.” With a finger pointed toward the board, the guy called out, “A BABY!”

 

The number one slot flipped to show A BABY. Forty-five points were added to the total.

 

Moving to Amara, Steve stayed all business trying to make back some time, “Well, my dear?”

 

Amara didn't need time to think of an answer, “A tumor, Steve.”

 

The audience erupted with applause at that one and Steve gave her a high-five. “A TUMOR!”

 

TUMOR/CANCER appeared in the number two spot followed by a happy celebration from the Novaks. In the midst of which, Chuck gave Amara a big side-hug. Another twenty-two points were added to the total.

 

When Steve turned to go to Gabriel and saw the short man grinning a bit too big…the host gasped, “Whoa…just wow.”

 

Steve walked away towards the buzzer podium, “You ever walk up to someone and see the look on their face and you just know! I walked up to Gabe and went WHOA!”

 

The crowd laughed as Gabe didn't dispute anything.

 

“I mean, man!” Steve continued to rant to the audience, “You talk about the cat that ate the canary look.” He mimicked Gabe's Cheshire grin to everyone's delight.

 

With a bowed head, Steve moved back to Gabe and murmured, “Gabriel, I'm going to ask you the question. I want you to think about this show…and all the years it's aired…how many families have enjoyed this wonderful show of Christian entertainment. So find a way to give me your answer…and keep it so we can all be working here tomorrow.”

 

Gabriel grinned even bigger, “Well, being a former pastor's kid I'm used to PG-a-fy all the things that leave my mouth…but I will say this out loud…their vas deferens, Steve.”

 

“Their vast what now?”

 

“It's the part of the nuts they take when a guy gets snipped.”

 

Gabe playfully patted Steve’s shoulder as the host stared at the yellow question card. The rest of the Novaks were just shaking their heads.

 

“You know it's up there, Steve.” Gabe said with not one ounce of shame or remorse. “Everyone knows it…it's up there. We’re going for the money, Steve”

 

In a very mocking voice, Steve said, “We’re going for the money so that makes it alright…it doesn’t matter I’m a pastor’s kid. A trip to hell is worth twenty thousand dollars.”

 

Still not embarrassed, Gabe replied, “You know it's up there, Steve.”

 

“NO, I DON”T KNOW A DAMN THING what's up there.” Steve said with a mock growl. “What you ain't going to do is drag me into your little nasty world!” Not really wanting to repeat the answer Gabe had given, Steve hung his head and whispered, “Vas deferens.”

 

The buzzer sounded and a big red X showed up on the board. The audience groaned, but Steve started to cheer and jump around. He even started doing a dance.

 

“Yeah, yeah! It ain't up there. Yeah, yeah! We can all still probably go to heaven. Heeeeyyyy! Hey, hey!” Steve pointed at Gabe. “Boooyah!”

 

With a strut to his step, Steve moved over to Lucifer. “You only got one strike, man. Name something a doctor might pull out of a person?”

 

Lucifer, having plenty of time to think during the whole Gabe moment, promptly said, “An appendix, Steve.”

 

The crowd agreed and cheered. Steve turned back to Gabe, “A man named Lucifer gave a more Christian answer than you.”

 

This had everyone cracking up.

 

Steve pointed to the board, “APPENDIX!”

 

The number three slot turned and APPENDIX/GALLBLADDER appeared. Eighteen more points were added to the tally.

 

Walking back to Cass, Steve grinned. “Oh boy, this should be good. Whatcha have for us this time, Cass?”

 

Cass once again fell back on head knowledge of things he's written and said, “A…ummm…fruit or vegetable.”

 

The crowd gasped and laughed. Steve turned away and tore up the question card. Walking over to Dean, Steve put an arm around the guy's shoulder. “So you're sticking light bulbs up inside, and that guy is stuffing animals and fruit.”

 

Dean grinned over at Cass and winked, “My kind of a man.”

 

Cass just laughed and pointed over to Dean, “Yeah, buddy!”

 

This had Steve falling to the floor and laughing his ass off.

 

It took almost two minutes for Steve to get up and when he did, he was still trying not to laugh. He even had to wipe his eyes as he moved back to Chuck.

 

“Hey, Chuck…”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Keep the fruit baskets away from your boy here.”

 

Everyone died as the noise levels sky-rocketed with every type of laugh.

 

Steve lowered his head and pointed to board, “FRUITS or VEGGIES!”

 

Even more pandemonium happened when the fourth slot turned to show FOOD ITEMS. Another eighteen points were added to the total.

 

Steve turned to the camera and said very deadpan, “We going to hell, folks!”

 

Turning to Chuck, “Okay, sir, we have one more answer left. Something between insertable food and a live animal.” Steve rubbed his face just imagining what that could be.

 

“Well, how about glass? Like broken glass?”

 

Steve grimaced, “Like the bad side of Dean's answer.”

 

“BROKEN GLASS!”

 

Cheers sounded as GLASS/SPLINTERS/METAL was revealed to be the last remaining answer. Nine more points joined the rest on the tally screen equalling one hundred points. The Novak side started to jump and went a bit wild as they celebrated the points being moved over to their side.

 

Steve stared into the camera, “Don't know about y'all but I need a commercial break after that one.”

 

A few seconds later a female voice from offstage called out, “Cut!”

 

The co-executive producer, Sara Dansby, walked onto the set and smiled, “Great job so far, guys. This is already stacking up to be a great episode. If anyone needs a bathroom break please do it now…filming will start up in about five minutes.”

 

 


	6. Loose Lips and Lollipops

* * *

 

 

The two families were allowed to move away from their sides and mingle together in the middle. Dean moved over to Cass and smiled, “I loved your answers so far. I swear I read something with both a gerbil and a carrot shoved up a guy's backside. As soon as you said them I was cracking up seeing the storyline replay in my head.”

 

Cass felt hopeful, “Are you talking about a gay romance story?”

 

Dean blushed a sexy pink, “Well, I was bored and found these great books on Amazon. I purchased the kindle version and was hooked at page one. Suffice it to say my Kindle is filled with everything and anything that K.C. Elison writes.”

 

BOING! Cass' heart and cock twitched at that. Oh how much he wanted to inform the sexy man that K.C. Elison was actually him. “Yeah, I read those books too. Hence why my brain spit out those answers without really consulting me.”

 

A warm hand was placed on Cass' shoulder. Hell! It was like Zeus had jammed a lightning bolt under the guy's hand into Cass' flesh…sending surges of electricity right to his crotch. “Hey, at least you got up on the board. My long shot fizzled. I thought for sure there would be enough _Scrubs_ fans to get it up on the board.”

 

“My favorite is Cox!” Cass said.

 

His hand face-planted over his eyes at how that had come out. “I meant, Dr. Cox from the show.”

 

Those dimples showed up and just made matters worse, “I know what you meant, man.”

 

Sara's voice was heard then, “Okay, we're about to start back up. Everyone, please head back to your sides.”

 

Cass was about to turn and walk away when Dean reached out and grabbed his arm. Blue eyes looked questioning into green…especially as the guy leaned closer and whispered into Cass' ear, “I also like the other kind of cocks too.”

 

A shit-ass grin spread across Cass' face as he watched the naughty fucker walk away. Fuck yes!

 

From off stage, Sara said, “Okay, back in three…two…”

 

“Welcome back to the madhouse, y'all.” Steve said smiling into the camera. “Let's get right to it. Give me, Chuck…give me, John.”

 

The theme music played as each guy got cheered on by their family as they made their way to the podium.

 

Steve picked up the next question card, “Here we go. Top seven answers are on the board. When you were a kid name something you used as a partner to practice kissing.”

 

Chuck hit the buzzer first.

 

“Chuck?”

 

Looking embarrassed, Chuck said, “My sister.”

 

The crowd gasped and Steve stared.

 

Chuck's body arched back as he broke out in nervous laughter.

 

Steve just blinked trying to process what Chuck had said.

 

“She's never going to forgive me for this either.”

 

John Winchester snorted, “No. No, she's not.”

 

Steve turned to look at Amara, “Darling, you?”

 

She blushed, nodded and laughed…even though her eyes were promising payback.

 

Looking at Chuck, Steve's lip quirked, “You are so dead when you get out of here.”

 

“Yeah.” Chuck ducked his head, “I probably should disappear for a bit.”

 

“Yah think?!” Steve chuckled and pointed at the board, “Yeahhh, his SISTER!”

 

The number five spot flipped to show SIBLING. Seven points were added to the total screen. The crowd erupted in cheers, Chuck clapped happily, and John laughed as Steve laid his head on the podium in shock.

 

He stood back up and grinned at Chuck, “Well you got seven other people that are going to be in the same hell as you.”

 

Steve turned to John since the number one answer hadn't been guessed, “John?”

 

“Well, I used a pillow.”

 

“A pillow? Really? Hmmm…A PILLOW!”

 

Pillow was the number one answer and a whopping thirty points got added.

 

John turned to ask his family what they wanted to do since it was his turn to choose pass or play. Turning back to Steve he said, “We're going to play.”

 

Chuck started to walk back to the Novak side when Steve called out to him, “Hey, Chuck…”

 

The guy turned back to the host, “Yeah?”

 

“…hang in there, buddy.”

 

Chuck took the ribbing and laughed. Amara playfully punching his arm once he was back in place.

 

Walking over to the Winchesters Steve told John, “Good answer. I never heard of using a pillow before.” He moved to Mary then, “Miss Mary, when you were a kid name something you used as a partner to practice kissing.”

 

“I'm going to say I used my hand, Steve.” She held up her fist. Her family chanted that it was a good answer as Steve stared in honest confusion.

 

Mary demonstrated how she would do it, and it looked like she was jerking someone off. Steve's covered his eyes with the question card, “Oh, hell. Oh, I’m sorry, I'm sorry. I was sooo somewhere else.”

 

Looking at the board, he points, “USE YOUR HAND!”

 

HAND was in the number five spot. Only five points got added.

 

Getting right to business, Steve went to Sam, “ Sam, here we go…When you were a kid name something you used as a partner to practice kissing.”

 

The younger Winchester looked embarrassed, “I'm going to say a sucker.”

 

Gabe’s head shot up from across the way and grinned at the tall fucker, “HELL YES!”

 

Sam blushed.

 

Steve looked even more confused then he did with Mary's hand question, “A sucker? Like a lollipop? How the hell does the even work, man?”

 

“I can't explain it, sir. If you had one I could show you.”

 

A blur moved from the Novak side and stopped next to Steve. Gabe was panting as he held out a wrapped Tootsie pop. “I think we desperately need you to show us how this happens, Samsquatch.”

 

The slight pink that had been on Sam's cheeks turned bright red as he looked into Gabriel's honey-brown eyes. But the lollipop was taken and unwrapped. Sam tried hard not to keep eye-contact with the short-stack as he brought the circular candy to his lips and proceeded to kiss it.

 

Gabriel started clapping before the audience even started.

 

Steve glared at them both, “This explains it…you know this explains it.” The guy turned to the board, “A SUCKER!”

 

A red X showed up on the screen.

 

Gabe winked at Sam, “If you need anything else to kiss, my pockets are full of many other suitable things.”

 

Steve shoved the perverted man back over to the Novak side before heading to Bobby. “Hello, sir. I have to tell you that I'm finding all this fascinating. Cause, hell, I don't know any of this. The pillow thing really threw me off and yet it was number one. So…hey…who knows. Okay, Bobby, let's hear your answer.”

 

“Steve, I'm going to say with the neighbor kid.”

 

Steve pretended to kiss someone, “Come here, you little demon.” He turned to the board, “ONE OF THE NEIGHBOR KIDS!”

 

Two Xs showed up this time. The audience groaned.

 

Steve headed back to Dean, “All right, let's go. Y'all got two strikes. Got to be careful…the Novak family can steal.”

 

Cass and the rest of the Novak clan made Xs with their arms.

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m going to say stuffed animal…like a teddy bear.”

 

Steve brown-eyes widened, Oh…wow…just wow!”

 

Laughter suddenly burst out of the host's mouth, “I just see the teddy bear laying on your bed like, 'Yeahhh! Uh-huh! Kiss me, freckles…oh yeah!'”

 

Across the stage, a certain blue-eyed man was now hyper-focused on those delectable freckles. Cass' tongue moving out to lick his lips.

 

Steve was still going on about the teddy bear, “That has got to be the luckiest bear in the world, man. Cause I'm one hundred percent straight and I'm telling you…you're damn attractive. I'd be asking the bear, 'Don't you wish you'd be something else?' And the bear be like, “Nuh-uh. Dean will be home any minute now.'”

 

Dean was almost as red-faced as his brother had been with Gabe and the lollipop as his family cracked up.

 

Steve turned to the board, “A TEDDY BEAR!”

 

STUFFED ANIMAL was the number four answer. Eleven points were added to the total.

 

Steve moved back to John, “Sir, this all started with you and the pillow. When you were a kid name something you used as a partner to practice kissing.”

 

“Well, Steve, this might be a little strange but what about the mirror?”

 

“The mirror?”

 

“Yes, like in a bedroom and pretending your reflection was the other person.”

 

Steve shrugs, “THE MIRROR!”

 

Number three flipped and MIRROR was added to the other answers. Twelve points joined the fifty-three.

 

“Miss Mary, let’s go. Two strikes. When you were a kid name something you used as a partner to practice kissing.”

 

“A doll?”

 

“A DOLL!”

 

The number two spot showed DOLL and now the question's total jumped to eighty-two.

 

Steve looked at the Winchesters with mirth twinkling from those brown eyes, “Man, y'all were having a good time when you were kids.”

 

The host turned to Sam, “Two strikes, Sam. Got to choose your answer carefully or the Novaks will have a chance to steal all your family's points.”

 

Sam had to think about an answer this time. Something came to him but he seemed embarrassed to say what it was.

 

“Yeah…might as well just say it.” Steve said seeing all this. “I want to hear this one.”

 

Sam ran a hand down his face, “An orange, Steve.”

 

“An orange?! WHAT?! What were y'all doing at your house?” The guy glared at them all and they just cracked up. “Daddy's got a pillow and a mirror. Momma's got her hand and this poor baby doll that needs therapy. Bobby is going around kissing the neighbors. Your brother's teddy bear is waiting on him to get home…and you…you're being bad with lollipops and making out with fruit.”

 

Steve pretended to talk as if he was the orange, “Come on, baby, I'm ready…let's do it, Sammy.” He posed sexy again as if making out before turning to the board, “AN ORANGE!”

 

FRUIT/ORANGE showed up at number seven. A hundred points moved over to the Winchester's side since the family cleared the board.

 

Steve flung his hands up and tossed away the question card as he walked away from the celebrating family. He turned then and playfully bowed to Sam.

 

 


	7. Kiss and Tell

* * *

 

 

“Well, we have a tied game, folks. Let's go even further down the rabbit hole. Give me, Amara…give me, Mary.”

 

The two women moved to the buzzer podium amidst cheers and the theme song. They quickly shook hands and got into position.

 

“Okay, ladies, top six answers are on the board. Name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

Amara was the first to hit the buzzer.

 

“Amara?”

 

“He gets quiet, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded, “That's a good one. HE GETS QUIET!”

 

Number four flipped to reveal TENSE SILENCE.

 

“Mary?”

 

Mary leaned to the mic, “He fiddles with the keys.”

 

“Yes, yes! KEY FIDDLING!”

 

NERVOUS MOVEMENT appeared at the number three spot. Seventeen points got added to the tally.

 

Since Mary's answer was higher up, Steve asked if she wanted to pass or play. “We're going to play, Steve.”

 

Amara went back to her family, and the Novaks formed a huddle as Steve walked over to Sam. “Okay, man, here we go. Four more answers up on the board. Name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

“He consumes a strong drink, Steve.”

 

Steve whacked the guy on the arm with the yellow question card, “There we go…TAKES A DRINK!”

 

The number two spot turned to show DRINKS LIQUID COURAGE and ironically twenty-one points got added to the question's total.

 

Steve smiled over to Bobby, “Well, sir, let's do it. Three more answers left on the board. Name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

Bobby glanced up at the three answers and tried to think of something. “Umm…balls! Maybe he just asks her!”

 

“Hey, yeah, that happens! JUST FLAT OUT ASK HER!”

 

The first red X appeared as the loud buzzer sounded and the crowd awwwed while the Novaks cheered.

 

Steve moved down to Dean, “Only one strike, man. Name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

“Umm…I guess I'd say…eye-fucking.”

 

Everyone gasped at the curse word and then broke out in loud laughter as Steve just stared at him. “Now we're going to have to pay to bleep out a word.” The host winked, “Might as well make them work…what the hell is eye-fucking?”

 

Dean blushed, “Well…like when two people can't stop staring at each other. Like they want to eat each other up or something.”

 

The crowd ohhed and ahhed.

 

Steve grinned big, “Ohhhhhh yeah, baby! I've done that.” He turned to the board, “EYE-FUCKING!”

 

INTENSE STARING appeared in the number five slot. Eight points joined the forty-seven from the previous answers as Steve headed toward John. “Now, sir, just two more answers left and only one strike. Name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

“He puckers his lips, Steve.”

 

The audience cracked up as Steve's famously large lips acted it out before saying, “PUCKERS HIS LIPS!”

 

Two red Xs flash onto the screen…and the room was filled with a mixture of Novak cheers and everyone else's boos and awws.

 

“Hmm…thought that one was a good one.” Steve said to John before turning to Mary. “Okay, Miss Mary, we have to be careful now. You got two strikes and the Novaks are over there salivating to steal.”

 

“I…” Mary looked around and tried to come up with an answer in time but couldn't think of anything.

 

The loud buzzer and the three red Xs on the screen had Steve walking over to Cass. The Novaks all screamed out suggestions to the guy. “Here we go, Cass. For the steal, name a way a woman knows her date is going in for a kiss.”

 

Cass smiled wickedly, “Well, Steve, we say she knows when he adjusts his position to her.”

 

Steve smirked, “Ohh, boy, I know what you're talking about!”

 

Cass winked, “Yeah, you do! You know exactly what I'm talking about, Steve.”

 

Pointing to the confused judges, Steve said, “I know…but they don't.” He laughed, “The judges want you to be a little bit more specific about what you mean by that.”

 

“Uhh, well…when he gets in kissing position.”

 

Cass and everyone chuckled and the other Novaks clapped loudly and shouted, “Good answer…good answer!”

 

Steve shook his head, “They need more clarity, man.”

 

Cass couldn't really think of another way to describe it, “Well could I show you?”

 

“Yeah, go for it.”

 

Cass turned and looked at his family but didn't want to do it with any of them. Nor did he feel comfortable using Steve, so he glanced at Dean and motioned for the guy to come over.

 

The two guys met by the buzzer podium and Cass moved all up to Dean's personal space…they eye-fucked and leaned closer until their lips were inches apart. Cass placed his hand over Dean's mouth and pretended to go in for a big-time kiss…they spun around as Dean played it up by wiggling eyebrows and allowing his hands to roam around Cass' back. They were both laughing and enjoying the moment.

 

Cass' palm tingled as the guy's lips were pressed against the lucky flesh. It was the most action he had in months so he really had to work hard to keep his cock at bay. He stepped away when he knew he had reached his safety limit and they walked back to their places.

 

Cass looked over to the judges and smirked, “Something like that.”

 

Steve wiped away tears of laughter, “I believe they and all America now know what you mean, man.” He pointed to the board, “GETS INTO POSITION!”

 

MOVES IN was revealed as the number one answer. The point total jumped to ninety-four and moved over to give the Novaks a grand total of one hundred and ninety-four.

 

Once the noise toned down a bit Steve said, “Let's see number six…”

 

The audience chanted, “AFTER HE DOES IT!”

 

Steve stared into the camera, “Wow…just wow.”

 

A few seconds passed before Sara's voice once again yelled, “CUT!” The woman was grinning even more this time than last, “You guys might be my two favorite families of all time. We'll take a five-minute break in case anyone needs to use the restroom.”

 

She walked offstage with Steve as the families mingled. Cass walked over to Dean, “Hey, man, thanks for going along with my whole position thing. That was so much fun.”

 

“Hey, I'm no fool. If a cute guy asks me to get close, I'm always saying hell yes.”

 

Cass smirked, “So you're saying I'm cute?”

 

“I…uhh…maybe.”

 

“Did you really make out with your teddy bear?”

 

“Well, we moved around a lot while I was growing up so normal, human opportunity was lacking. So yeah, Teddy was my first. I gazed into his red-glassy eyes and let him have the full Dean Winchester experience.”

 

Cass couldn't stop from saying, “Mhmm.” He blushed a bit but only for a few seconds. “Sorry, but that was oddly hot. I'll have to remember that for one of my books.”

 

“You write too?”

 

Having failed by mentioning his writing, Cass decided to let the cat out of the bag. He stretched out a hand and shook Dean's. “Don't faint or scream but I'm K.C. Elison.”

 

The guy's jaw dropped so fast and those green eyes got crazy wide. “No fuckn' way!”

 

Cass smirked, “Yes…yes, fuckn' way. Test me.”

 

“Uhh…in _Checking Out_ what did Richard shove up Jared's ass?”

 

Cass scoffed, “Well many things…let me count the ways. Cock, tongue, fingers and almost an entire box of candy canes.”

 

Dean was star-struck and Cass loved it. It was almost like the rest of the people had vanished except them. But Sara broke through that fantasy when her voice was heard saying, “Okay everyone back to positions please.”

 

As Cass followed his family back to their side, Dean still stood by the podium staring at him. The guy's mom looked concerned as she had to push Dean back to their side. Even back in position behind the desk, Dean kept staring over at Cass. Only when Steve walked back onto the stage and the music started did the guy finally snap out of it.

 

 


	8. Giraffes, Bees and Tigers...Hell yes!

* * *

 

 

Steve stared into the camera, “Welcome back, folks, we are having a blast here today. We got the Novaks with one-ninety four and the Winchesters with one hundred, but it's still anyone's game. Give me, Sam…give me, Gabriel.”

 

The theme music started as the two guys walked to the podium.

 

Steve laughed, “The three of us make a perfect human signal bar.”

 

The guy meaning how five-foot-eight Gabe was six inches shorter than Steve at six-two, and Steve two inches shorter than Sam's six-four…forming the signal symbol on all cell phones. A slight look of annoyance flashed over Gabe's face but was gone before Steve caught it.

 

Sam saw it though and wondered why the guy would be upset. He personally liked how Gabriel only came up to his shoulders. Maybe a bit too much. Sam shifted and turned more toward Steve to hide some pants issues happening.

 

Steve picked up the yellow question card, “Okay, guys, top six answers are on the board. Here we go. Fill in the blank. Never ever have I what?”

 

Gabe buzzed in first.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pointed to the guy.

 

“Uhh, never have I ever…slept with a giraffe.” The short man looked up and up at Sam and winked, “Well, not yet that is.”

 

The audience laughed.

 

Amara gasped.

 

Steve stared.

 

And Chuck hid under the desk.

 

After blinking quite a lot at the grinning perv, Steve leaned on the podium and looked over to the Novak side, “Hey, Chuck?”

 

Chuck peeked over the desk, “Yes, Steve?”

 

“Remember at the beginning of the show when I whispered that it was my opinion that your boy here was on something?”

 

Everyone laughed. Chuck nodded, “Yes, I remember.”

 

Steve cocked an eyebrow and nudged his head towards Gabe, “Exhibit A.”

 

“Hey now!” Gabe exclaimed, “It was an awesome answer.”

 

Steve just stared at him.

 

Gabe smiled, “Well, that's all I got, Steve. What can I say…I've done quite a lot in my young life.” Another wink got sent over to Sam…who was getting used to it by now and just grinned back.

 

“Yeah, I bet that's true but it ain't up there.” Steve didn't even look to the board but instead glanced out into the audience, “SLEPT WITH A GIRAFFE!”

 

At the sound of an X, Steve looked back to Gabe. “Told you.” The host turned to Sam then, “Sam?”

 

The tall guy took a second to think, “Umm…Never ever have I…died.”

 

Steve's palm did a face-plant, “I should hope so, man, since you're here…people don't usually come back from that.”

 

With a sigh, Steve said, “DIED!”

 

Another X flashed on the screen.

 

Steve looked over to the Novak side, “Okay, Lucifer, fill in the blank. Never ever have I what?”

 

Lucifer grinned wickedly, “Never have I ever witnessed an exorcism, Steve.”

 

Everyone cracked up as Steve playfully banged his head on the podium before looking at Lucifer, “Seriously, man?!”

 

“What? I never have…did you?”

 

“No, but how in the hell do you think these hundred people surveyed are going to say exorcism?!”

 

“You'd be surprised, Steve.”

 

While keeping eye contact with the smirking man, Steve started walking towards Bobby on the Winchester's side. Pointing nonchalantly back at the board he said, “EXORCISM!”

 

Chaotic applause and laughter blasted around the room as DEALT WITH THE SUPERNATURAL was revealed to be the number six answer. Weirdly enough thirteen points were added to the total.

 

Steve was beside himself…he stumbled around and clutched his chest looking traumatized…he fell to the ground then and rolled around on the floor. Everyone loved how crazy he was acting.

 

As it went on, Lucifer received high-fives and hugs from the rest of the Novaks. Steve stood up then, came over and clutched the desk. As the noise died down, he contritely straightened his suit jacket before murmuring, “I'm so sorry.”

 

Lucifer's face just split in an ear-to-ear grin, “See, and you were going to just walk away from me.”

 

“You apparently know more than I do…please forgive me.”

 

“Say a couple hail marys and call me in the morning.” Lucifer teased.

 

Steve shook his hand before heading down to Cass. “Oh, dear Lord, look who we have next!” He turned to the audience, “I don't know about y'all but I think this question is going to be the death of me.”

 

From over on the Winchester side, Sam yelled out, “It wasn't on the board, Steve…you're safe.”

 

The host's face lit up at that and Steve walked over to high-five Sam before walking back to Cass. Taking a deep breath, Steve stared at the card, “Fill in the blank, Cass. Never have I ever what?”

 

“Never have I ever been stung by a bee.”

 

“Never?”

 

Cass shook his head, “Never. And back in college, I was dared by my cousin, Balthazar, to get naked and covered in bees. The college's biology department had their own hive and we snuck in, captured the queen and let the rest loose. I held the hole-filled container to my naked chest and soon I was covered in black and yellow. The faculty parking lot was right next door so Zar double-dog dared me to get up on the hood of our Economics Professor's car. Was there for near thirty minutes before campus security came…never got one sting…but I did get fined.”

 

Steve's jaw dropped, “Are there pictures of this?”

 

Dean yelled from over at the Winchester side, “Yeah is there?”

 

Cass smiled at them both and winked, “I'll let you see after the show…I have a few pictures on my phone.”

 

“Hell!” Steve said as he squinted at the blue-eyed man with suspicion, “I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't also have video of you standing on that car…dancing or singing something.

 

A telling blush spread across from Cass' face, “Hey, I was only twenty-three…everyone does crazy things in college.”

 

Steve, “What's on the video, Cass?”

 

Cass smiled, “That's for me to know, Steve.”

 

From the audience, a very familiar British voice yelled, “IT WAS _EYE OF THE TIGER_ , STEVE!”

 

“Zar!”

 

Steve rubbed his hands together, “Oh hell yeah, Sara, do we have the ability to find that song? I see a YouTube clip coming on.”

 

A chant started through the crowd…mostly thanks to Anna and Balthazar egging it on, “DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!”

 

Suddenly over the speakers, the opening chords to the Survivor song started playing. Cass groaned but still moved in front of the buzzer podium looking painfully embarrassed.

 

“At least you aren't naked this time.” Gabe called out trying to help.

 

Cass shook his head, “Hey, Gabe, how about you join me.”

 

“No way in hell, brother.”

 

“I can't do this by myself…” Cass turned to the host, “Come on, Steve, you do it with me.”

 

Steve moved over to the empty space on the Novak side, “Hell no.”

 

“I'll do it with you.” Dean walked over and stood next to Cass.

 

As the words started they turned to face each other and lip-synced spotlessly till the music stopped. Thanks to the fact that the show would be edited for time anyways, the producer had allowed the whole song to play. Dean and Cass did double high-fives as the crowd, Steve and their families clapped and cheered for them afterward.

 

They moved back to their spots then and Steve clapped Cass on the back, “Damn, I'm so glad you guys got on. I'm really enjoying this episode.”

 

Steve turned to the judges and his higher-ups, “Seriously we need to think of having a special hour-long episode. There's too much GOLD here.”

 

The audience cheered in agreement.

 

Steve pointed to the board, “STUNG BY BEES!”

 

A red X had the whole crew and audience booing. Cass had clearly won everyone over with his bee tale.

 

“Man, I genuinely thought that might have been up there.” Steve moved to Chuck, “Okay, sir, we got one strike and five answers left. Fill in the blank, Chuck. Never have I ever?”

 

“I'm going with what I think will be on the survey by saying…never have I ever got married.”

 

“Awesome answer. GOT MARRIED!”

 

Two Xs flashed, followed by even more disappointed groans and boos.

 

Steve looked perplexed, “That was a great answer. I was sure it would be there.”

 

Moving to Amara, he smiled, “Miss Amara, how about you? Never have you ever what?”

 

Amara thought hard for a second, “Uh…drank alcohol, Steve.”

 

Gabe leaned into his mic, “We all know that ain't true.”

 

His aunt whacked him on the arm as Steve chuckled, “DRANK ALCOHOL!”

 

The third X joined the first two and everyone was wondering what could be the remaining answers. Steve walked over to the Winchesters and stopped by Dean, “Well, what do you think could be up there?”

 

The green-eyed man smiled, “Steve, we're going to go with never have I ever been overseas.”

 

This received a round of applause from the crowd. Steve shrugged though, “Man, I'd say it's a good answer but they also had a few good ones too. Let's see…BEEN OVERSEAS!”

 

The four slot turned to show TRAVELED OUT OF THE USA. Fifteen points added to the previous thirteen making the Winchester's total points one hundred and twenty-eight.

 

Steve looked up at the board, “Number five...”

 

The crowd and both teams yelled out, “GONE COMMANDO.”

 

“Not this fella..." Steve teased looking wickedly into the camera. "Hell, I might be going commando as we speak.” Everyone laughed and a few catcalls sounded from the audience.

 

“Number Three?”

 

“BEEN TO A STRIP CLUB!”

 

Steve scoffed, “I don't know about y'all, but I'm feeling attacked.”

 

“Number Two?”

 

“CHEATED ON A TEST!”

 

A grin spread across the host's face, “So far I'm four for five. Number One?”

 

“KISSED SOMEONE OF SAME SEX!”

 

Steve blushed, “Well hmmm....four for six.”

 

Dean teasingly called out, “I could help you be five for six, Steve. I've been kissed by Cass already today...could pass on the kindness to you.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, Dean, but my wife, Marjorie, would beat my ass. She's very possessive of these lips.” Steve exaggerated the puckering of his lips.

 


	9. Zipper That Lip

* * *

 

 

Steve looked into the camera, “Well, no one's reached three hundred points so let's have, Lucifer…let's have, Bobby.”

 

The theme music played as the two guys moved to the buzzer podium. “Okay, fellas, the point value is now doubled, top 5 answers are on the board. If a man’s zipper breaks at church what might he use to cover it up?”

 

Bobby hit the buzzer first.

 

Steve pointed over to him.

 

“His Bible.”

 

“HIS BIBLE!”

 

BIBLE/HYMN BOOK appeared in the number two spot worth fifteen points. With double value, it turned into thirty.

 

Bobby and Steve turned to Lucifer, “A jacket, Steve.”

 

JACKET/COAT was revealed in the number three slot worth twelve. Bringing the total up to fifty-four.

 

The Winchesters cheered since Bobby's answer was higher up on the board so Bobby could choose whether they played or passed. “We're so going to play, Steve.”

 

Lucifer walked back to the Novak side as Steve made his way to Dean, “All right now let's get straight to it, man. If a man's zipper breaks in church what might he use to cover it up?”

 

“Well, Steve, my parents always made us get fancy for church so I'd pull out my dress-shirt to cover up.”

 

This got the guy a high-five from Steve, “BOTTOM OF A SHIRT!”

 

The number four spot flipped to show SHIRT-TAIL. It had been worth ten points which made the total now seventy-four.

 

Moving to John, Steve shook the guy's hand, “Well, sir, it's looking good…no strikes and only two answers left. If a man's zipper breaks in church what might he use to cover it up?”

 

John leaned towards the mic, “The bulletin, Steve.”

 

“Oh, good one. BULLETIN!”

 

The first red X flashed on the screen and the crowd awwwed.

 

“Wow, I thought that would have been there.” Steve moved over to Mary, “Okay Miss Mary, If a man's zipper breaks in church what might he use to cover it up?”

 

Mary thought for a bit, “Maybe his hand?”

 

“Great answer! HIS HAND!”

 

Two red Xs flashed over the board. More awws filled the air.

 

“Okay Sam, here's the deal.” Steve told the tall guy as he moved over, “Y'all got two strikes. If your team guesses the last two answers correctly you'll be heading to the Fast Money…if not and the Novaks get it we'll be heading into sudden death.”

 

Sam stared at the answers already given, “How about his wife's purse?”

 

The guy's family cheerfully roared believing Sam got it.

 

“HIS WIFE'S PURSE!”

 

A shocked silence followed the third red X's appearance.

 

Steve quickly walked over to Cass. “Okay, man, no matter if you get this question right or wrong we'll be heading into sudden death. If a man's zipper breaks in church what might he use to cover it up?”

 

Cass gulped, “Well, the family had some ideas, but I'm going to go out on my own and say whoever is sitting next to him.”

 

A collective gasp echoed around the stage.

 

Steve just stood there dumbfounded looking at Cass as if the man had lost his mind, “Wow…just wow.”

 

Even Cass' family were too shocked to cheer. Several whoa's and oh my's were uttered and Chuck thinking he hadn't heard his son correctly asked, “A what?”

 

Gabriel, by this time, was cracking up, “He said whoever is sitting next to you, Dad.”

 

“Oh, my!” Chuck stared over at his youngest son, “I'm sorry but that isn't a good answer, Cass.”

 

Cass looked at his family and then to Steve, “I meant like a friend, not a stranger.”

 

Gabe was dying, “Just stop talking, Cass. That doesn't make it any better.”

 

By now Steve had collasped to the floor and was on hands and knees trying to breathe through the laughter, “He says whoever is sitting next to you and then tried to fix it by saying it's a friend.” The guy rolled over still losing it…laughing so hard Steve's mouth was wide-open. “Oh gawd, this isn't going to be up there, but it will be on YouTube very shortly. A FRIEND!”

 

To the astonishment of everyone…even truth be told to Cass…the number four space flipped to reveal PERSON worth eight points. The total points ended up at ninety which joined the Novak's previous grand total and they were now at two hundred ninety-four. Just six points away from the needed three hundred.

 

“Show me number one.” Steve said just as curious as everyone.

 

The audience and teams all chanted, “NOTHING!”

 

“Nothing? So they just sitting there all hanging out and doing nothing?”

 

Chuck spoke, “Maybe they were praying God would fix the zipper for them, Steve.”

 

Everyone laughed at that.

 

“Well, this is turning into quite a long one, folks. Since both teams are still under three hundred we're gonna have to play sudden death. Give me, Cass. Give me, Dean.

 

The theme music played as the two captains moved to the podium and shook hands again. Steve picked up the final question card, “Guys for this survey we're asking for the top answer only. Whoever gets this answer right will win the game. Here we go. Name something that dries up when it gets old.”

 

Cass buzzed in first.

 

“Cass?”

 

“Asparagus, Steve.”

 

Steve and Dean stared at him.

 

“Good answer?”

 

Steve still stared.

 

Dean was grinning.

 

Cass bent over with embarrassed laughter.

 

Steve pointed to the empty spot on the Novak side and motioned for Cass to go back…as if to say the answer was so dumb there was no way in hell it was going to be there.

 

Cass laughed and started to go but came back.

 

Steve moved to the board wall and leaned his head against it, “ASPARAGUS!”

 

FRUIT/VEGETABLES appeared.

 

A stunned host looked up not believing his ears as Cass cheered wildly.

 

Cass started dancing around then, “YEAH! HELL YEAH!”

 

Steve turned to stare at the guy in utter amazement. He shook the man's hand apologetically…even to the point of bowing and laying his forehead on Cass' hand. He kept a hold on it as he walked the man back to the celebrating Novak side.

 

Steve hugged Cass and playfully repeated, “I’m sorry…I'm sorry.”

 

But as Steve walked away a few steps he suddenly turned toward Cass again with brown eyes glaring, “At least admit you didn't think it was going to be up there…I know you thought it.”

 

Cass chuckled admitting nothing, “But it is up there.”

 

Steve's one eyebrow was raised.

 

Cass sheepishly smiled, “I…I…”

 

Steve stared as he walked back over, “Come on, man, just say it.”

 

Cass laughed while moving away from the host, “I don’t want any problems here, Mr. Harvey.”

 

Steve cracked up at that and placed a hand on Cass' shoulder, “Okay, okay. I'll accept full responsibility. I…was wrong. One hundred percent wrong.” Even with saying that, Steve jokingly muttered, “I still say asparagus was a crazy answer.”

 

As the theme music kept repeating, Steve walked over to the Winchesters and quickly shook their hands. “Great family, man…you guys fought hard…never gave up.” He then moved back to center stage, “Hey Novaks let's go…I need two of yah to play for Fast Money.”

 

Cass and Amara danced out to the music and stood on either side of him. Steve playfully glared at Cass who just grinned big. Steve looked into the camera, “I got asparagus man and Amara…we're gonna make it happen. Stick around, folks. With these two it's bound to be wild.”

 

A few seconds later Sara thricely yelled out, “Cut!”

 

 


	10. Goodbye and Heeeellllloooo

* * *

 

 

The Winchesters were escorted back to the green room as Cass was taken to the isolation room.

 

Having been involved in four prior rounds of Fast Money, Dean knew about how much time he would have to say goodbye to Cass before the guy was needed on set. His parents were already talking about leaving as soon as filming wrapped, so Dean had snuck out of the green room and headed straight toward the isolation room.

 

He saw with all chaos of getting things ready for Fast Money, that the door was unguarded. Dean raced over and slipped into the room. Because the entire room was soundproofed Cass only wore a normal set of headphones. The guy's head bopped away to whatever song was being played…well until those blue eyes widened when they saw Dean there.

 

Only one side of the headphones was pushed back, “Dean?”

 

“Hey, Cass. I just wanted to quickly say goodbye. My family is planning to head out as soon as the show is done.”

 

“Well, that sucks. I was hoping to have some time before the next episode to talk more with you. I've really enjoyed all our little chats…and goofball moments. Thanks again for not letting me do the lip-syncing alone.”

 

Dean smiled, “Probably wasn't as thrilling as doing it on top of a car but it had been pretty epic. So glad they allowed us to do that. Hope it somehow gets on the actual show.”

 

“Well for your sake I will agree but I'd rather not get hounded by all my friends for it.” Cass gasped all of a sudden, “Oh man, this is a great song!”

 

“What is it?”

 

Cass pointed over to the coffee table, “Grab that spare set and hook in…you'll love it.”

 

Dean did as told and soon the sounds of Kansas' _Wayward Son_ reverberated through their skulls. “Oh yeah, I love this one too. Always turn it up when driving.”

 

 

As the two guys rocked out to the song, the camera began to roll again.

 

Steve stood with Amara, “Hey welcome back to the Feud, everybody. The Novak family fought hard and won the game.”

 

The audience cheered loud for that while Amara clapped and the other Novaks chanted her name.

 

Steve looked right into the camera, “And now its time to play…”

 

Steve and everyone screamed out, “FAST MONEY!”

 

He turned to Amara, “You ready, darling?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Twenty seconds on the clock. It won't start until I finish reading the first question. Let's win that money. We asked a hundred men…name a place on your body a doctor might look in with a little flashlight.”

 

Amara looked like a deer caught in headlights, “Uh…umm…a butt.”

 

Steve laughed at the unexpected answer as did the crowd. He was so far gone they had to stop the clock while he tried to control his fit of giggles. It wasn't going well.

 

 

During this hilarity, Dean and Cass were standing a bit closer while talking…both with one side of the headphones still on to listen to the music. Since there was nothing to write on, Dean took out his wallet and pulled out two dollar bills. He wrote down his information on the one for the blue-eyed man and then Cass did the same on the other bill.

 

“Well, I better head out…” Dean took off the headphones and set them back on the table, “They'll be coming for you soon. Good luck, man.”

 

 

Cass watched the guy move toward the door and knew he couldn't allow it. His own headphones were removed as he raced over and turned Dean around…pushing the man gently against the door. His blue eyes slid over those now parted lips surrounded by freckled skin. “I…I wanted to say a more proper goodbye.”

 

He moved in till their lips barely brushed against each other. The kiss started off soft but soon turned hot and became all grab and devour.

 

 

Out on the floor, Steve leaned over to Amara as they faced the Fast Money board, “Okay, darling, let's find out how you did.”

 

The woman shook her head, not at all sure she had done well.

 

“Hey now, it will be fine. You got some good ones.” He side-hugged her as he read off the first question again, “We asked a hundred men to name a place on your…”

 

Steve chuckled and Amara blushed.

 

He started over again, “Name a place…on your body that a doctor might look in with a little flashlight. You said…”

 

Everyone, especially Amara, was cracking up softly as the word butt appeared on the first line.

 

Steve turned toward her and in a mock whisper said, “I'm fifty-four years old. I’ve been to the doctor so many times. But I can assure you…if that man…ever…takes a flashlight…and shines it…” Steve cracked up, “Me and that man right there are going to be tearing that whole office up!”

 

Laughter echoed around the room.

 

Steve pointed to the board, “Survey said?”

 

With everyone, even Amara expecting to see a zero they were all floored when the number sixteen showed up instead. Amara was all cocky then and strutted around a still stunned Steve. Gabe, Lucifer, and Chuck were losing their minds as they cheered for her.

 

 

Back in the isolation room, Dean and Cass had moved from the door onto the small sofa. To cover their noises, Cass had flipped the switch on the sound system so music filled the room without the need of earphones. They were both sideways on the sofa facing each other. Fingers tugged into hair and roamed downward…other things were rubbed then as lips stayed locked together and tongues kept saying hello.

 

Out on the floor, Amara's last answer of football showed and she received a forty-five for it. This gave her a total of one hundred and fourteen points.

 

A knock sounded on the isolation room's door about this time. “Mr. Novak, it's time.”

 

The two on the sofa were in their own world and thanks to the music playing didn't even hear the guy.

 

Another knock, “Mr. Novak? They're waiting for you to come out for Fast Money. Hello?”

 

The door slowly opened and the stagehand's face poked around. The look of sheer astonishment on his face was priceless when he saw the make-out session on the sofa. He froze not knowing what to do. So he shut the door and raced out to his supervisor, Sara, on the side of the set and whispered what was going on.

 

Steve was staring over at them, “Sara where's Cass?”

 

She looked over to the cameramen, “Cut, guys.”

 

Sara walked over and whispered into the concerned host's ear. “Umm, Steve, we have an issue that needs your immediate attention.”

 

Rubin came out to fill the time as Steve, Sara, and Adam walked back to the isolation room.

 

Steve reached out, grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The sight that greeted them was of Cass laying on the sofa with the blue shirt spread apart while Dean was unbuttoning his own shirt. The freckled man was straddling Cass' lap and was in the process of leaning own for another kiss.

 

The host started to chuckle as a gushy smile spread across his face. “Survey says…Daaaaaammmnnnnn!”

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
